Jessica and Katie's battles
by Jump4Life
Summary: So this is very random collection of txt wars, they all seem to have a small mention of Fang or Iggy and a few mic. other characters. Please read just for the fun of it :


**Jump4Life:**

**Well me and Nova Ride were at my house and we randomly wrote this.**

**Yes, it is very stupid, but very fun to write :)**

**~Jump4life**

**Nova Ride (that's me) wants to clear up that I did not get hit by a tractor trailer, but, Jump4life did get hit by a bulldozer because she keeps distracting me when i try to type up Neighborly Love's next chapter. So, I had to get rid of her. That is all.**

**:)**

**ALSO!**

**~Jump4life=Katie**

**~Nova Ride= Jessica  
**

* * *

Once there was a girl named Katie. She was in love with a dude named Jeremiah. They got married and had eighteen hundred kids, and there favorite kids were Zac Effron and Jessica Lambert. Well, Jessica was totally awesome so they gave her a million dollars and gave her the famous horse Gypsy. Jessica went on to be a famous equestrian but Jeremiah got hit by a bus and so Katie married Brandan and lived happily ever after….until Brandan got hit by an ambulance.

And Jessica got ran over by a tractor trailer 

But she survived. Her near death experience earned her a trillion dollars and she put Katie in a mental institution for running over her with a tractor trailer.

But her trillion dollars went to pay her medical bills, so she was flat out broke! She had to give up Gyp, who was sold to Katie, and she was released from the institution after proving she was perfectly fine when on a horse :D

While Katie was out riding Gyp, Jessica hid in the bushes and spooked Gyp, who reared up and threw Katie off. Katie burst out singing, 'Please Don't Leave Me' by Pink and Jessica magically pulled out a bulldozer and squished Katie. Bwhahahaha! Jessica jumped on Gyp and rode off to the sunset while Katie vowed revenge.

It was like off of Mario Kart, Katie walked around squished for a few hours, but magically retained her shape. She jumped on Scarlet and raced to catch up with Gyp. When Gyp saw her, she bucked Jessica off and trampled her! Katie jumped on Gyp and ponied Scarlet back to the barn

Little did Katie know, Scarlet was secretly plotting against her, because she was upset that Katie didn't let her graze enough. So, Scarlet bit Gyp, who bucked Katie off into a river, and the two horses returned to Jessica. There, Jessica got on Scarlet while Fang got on Gyp and Fang and Jessica rode off in the sunset while Katie flailed in the water for hours like an ugly duck 

Katie was just pretending though, she was a champion swimmer, so while she was pretending, Jacob was sneaking up behind Scarlet and spooked her and Jessica fell off. Fang was in on the plan and Jacob and Fang rode back to Katie and Fang got off and let Katie on Gyp. Fang and Jacob both got on Scarlet and they all rode off happily ever off. Iggy and Edward rode Ned, and Damen and James rode Ellie off into the sunset with Gyp, Scarlet, Katie, Fang, and Jacob.

But you see, the group of incredibly gorgeous guys were just playing. They had saw how badly Katie treated Jessica, from stealing her lunch money to running her over with a tractor trailer, and they were tired of it! So, they decided to just get rid of Katie once and for all. While Katie was talking to Edward, batting her eyelashes and everything, Jacob morphed into a wolf and leapt on Katie and ate her ( let's pretend that isn't disgusting) and then they let Jessica on Ned and she married Jacob while Edward was the flower girl, Fang was the best man, Iggy did all the wedding plans,James was the maid of honor, Damen did the dancing classes, and Katie was never seen or heard from again.

THE END!

SERIOUSLY, IT IS THE END.

QUIT READING.

THE.

End.

That means…this is the end..

THE END.

No its not]9hjyu8y6yyuyftfcii54 it is OVER

No its not so, Katie come back to life and so did Jeremiah. They both lived happily ever after. And the group of gorgeous guys ran away from Jessica screaming because she's so scary and mean. 

BULL CRAP JESSICAWON

(We really aren't this mean in real life)

**I did NOT get hit by a bulldozer, and Nova hasn't updated because she has no internet and is lazy, not because I've been distracting her!**

So, if you decide to review, please post whose side you are on! Jump4life or Nova Ride?


End file.
